Devil horror
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Anything ranging from reddit's let's not meet to classic / non classic horror stories to aus to canon in universe and anything and everything in between. All characters


I... really don't know if I should post this here or not but here I go. Its been a month and yet these events have never left my head for a moment. Its not a very chilling story but... the thought of what could have happened...

For what it matters I'm a seventeen year old girl living in Shiko Japan. I had just gotten off of my work at the local library to my then boyfriend's now husband's house when I decided to take a short cut through a park.

Biggest cliché in the book I know now. I always did and still have a knack for getting myself into sticky situations. My mom used to say I got it from my father.

anyway.

I hadn't been walking very long when I began to feel an odd presence behind me. When I turned I saw a man with light pink hair following in the distance

The moment I looked at him it was when he was just passing under a street lamp where I could see his eyes, his eyes were... red, not the but... bright red, glowing red. Burning with the glint of a predator on route to its prey.

That's not all of it either.

When I looked at him he smiled at me and that's when I saw it... his teeth were pointed not the kind of pointed that came naturally but like those vampires you see in anime and American cartoons.

At that point I know the biggest mistake for me was to turn my back to him for too long so I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was walking faster now catching up speed until he was mere feet from me.

And that's when a shadow moved in front of me, and then another until I was surrounded by a sizable number all of them had his eyes, the same bright red nearly burning eyes and making me feel dizzy my eyes unfocused.

They were closing in on me nearly circling me as I backed away, thankfully even with my mind all but slight much the other old horror movie cliché of falling over your own feet didn't happen to me. Still I know there was no way of getting out of here without a fight.

I'm not that big but when push come to shove I sure as hell can fight. So I fought back, I fought back hard. I clubbed the guy on the back of the head with my bag and ran feeling something grab my hair where in a cut them with a pair of scissors that had slipped into my bag when I had left. I heard them yell but I didn't look back to look if anyone of them had stopped. After running a few more blocks I began to see more people and the men back off as is realizing that I was coming into a more populated area.

I don't know how it happened but I kind of blacked out for a bit and the next thing I know I'm waking up in my boyfriend's house, lets just call him Saito, with his dog noising and licking me. Saito said he had found me passed out near my house. After making sure I was alright he had went to call the police who did a full investigation but came up with nothing, the most they could find was a speck of blood and a long black nail along the side of a train tracks.

I didn't hear much back from the police after that, but since Saito's family is well respited by them he was informed and later told me that after they analyzed the blood it it was found that the DNA found in it contained very remote traces of that of a bat. So after that and to this day Saito and my brother insisted on following me home and thanks to that I haven't seen that man or any of the others recently, its been months but I haven't seen him anywhere.

I still have no clue what those men wanted with me but I had my own theory as to why, which I told Saito and my brother and the two of them seemed to have believed me. Something that I found rather odd and comforting.

I still have my own thoughts about them as well, there is a lot my brother is not telling me about himself and neither is Saito. He... doesn't really like mushrooms which I know have a slight connection to Fairies.*

And my brother... Well that's my own business.

But if what I think is true, creepy pink haired vampire stalker, for your own sake let's not meet... Ever again.

* * *

*Fairy ring


End file.
